dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 36
Supporting Characters: * Gotham City Police Depertment ** ** Officer Clancy Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Henry Jenkins Locations: * ** ** ** Sterling Silver Company ** State Penitentiary Items: * ** Knockout Gas Pellet | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Inker2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Rantor" | Synopsis2 = An enemy spy, with dynamite strapped to his own back, attempts to sink a freight ship, and Bart Regan attempts to stop him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * , Spy Antagonists: * * Spy Leader Vehicles: * Freight Steamship | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall: "Claim of Satan" | Synopsis3 = Buck Marshall stops the hanging of a wrongly condemned convict. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * , Range Detective Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Antagonists: * Welsh * Briggs * Shaefer Other Characters: * Jim Tracy * Ned Gavin Locations: * Western U.S., ** Sage City | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Don Lynch | Inker4_1 = Don Lynch | StoryTitle4 = Steve Malone: "Rocky Roman" | Synopsis4 = District Attorney Steve Malone tracks down wanted murderer Rocky Roman. After a rooftop shoot-out and a fistfight, Roman ends up in police custody. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * , District Attorney Supporting Characters: * Hawkeye Antagonists: * Rocky Roman * Joe * Ruth Roman | Writer5_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Letterer5_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The Spider" | Synopsis5 = Speed Saunders busts a famous jewel thief, the Spider, who turns out to be a woman, masquerading as a man. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * , Ace Investigator Antagonists: * Roberta Rogers aka Spider Other Characters: * Countess Ruskovsky * Serge Ruskovsky Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler6_1 = Sven Elven | Inker6_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle6 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Purple Mesa" | Synopsis6 = Cosmo goes out west, to catch some rustlers. He is terrible at cowboying, but he catches his quarry. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Antagonists: * Jim Lawson Other Characters: * Ethel Ridgewood * Ridgewood * Gus Batson Locations: * Out West | Writer7_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hichey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hichey | StoryTitle7 = Bruce Nelson: "A Weekend Party at the Mountain Lodge" | Synopsis7 = Bruce Nelson investigates a murder at a ski lodge. A sports writer murdered a gossip columnist and framed a millionaire playboy, but Nelson examines the evidence, makes the right deductions, and tricks the killer into incriminating himself, and knocks him out with a thrown vase. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Ted Grayson, sports writer Other Characters: * Sam Waller, gossip columnist * Sandra King, famous skater * Keith Lord, millionaire playboy * Lee Fung, cook Locations: * White Mountains ** Keith Lord's Mountain Lodge * Barryton, nearest town | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker8_1 = Mart Bailey | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "The Lan Chee Tong" | Synopsis8 = Slam Bradley and Shorty Morgan are hired by Ken Fu, head of the Lan Chee Tong, to travel to China and retrieve an item. They are not told what the item is. They agree to this, and guided by Moy Ting, a Chinese woman, they sail to Asia. Whatever they are looking for, it is also sought by a rival group, led by Chong, who manages to capture Slam. Chong tortures Slam, fruitlessly seeking the location of the item, until Moy Ting rescues him. Slam and Shorty and Moy Ting begin a long trip across China, stealthily followed at some distance by Chong. Eventually they arrive at a remote temple, and Moy Ting reveals that the item to retrieve is an idol. Chong shows up and tries to steal the idol for himself, but in the process activates a trap which kills him. Slam retrieves the idol, and they bring it back to Ken Fu and his Lan Chee Tong. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chong Other Characters: * Ken Fu ** Lan Chee Tong * Moy Ting Locations: * ** * ** | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * This issue's Batman story is the first appearance of Hugo Strange. Hugo Strange will return in . ** Strange has already escaped from State Prison at the beginning of this story, so this fog-cover burglary-wave is at least the second major crime scheme of his career. ** "Professor Hugo Strange" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and . ** First issue for inking by Jerry Robinson. ** Starting this issue, Batman has three scalloped fins on the forearms of each of his gloves. Batman's complete costume will maintain this look for several years. * Last issue for Bruce Nelson by Tom Hickey. * Last issue for Buck Marshall by Homer Fleming. | Trivia = * This issue's cover art depicts a scene from the Batman story in the previous issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}